lore_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Eros
'''Eros '''is the God of sensual love and beauty. Appearance Eros has a wide set of shoulders and quite muscular. He has wavy locks and pink eyes to match is magenta skin tone. In his God form, he has a large set of feathered wings on his back. Personality Eros is very sweet but can be very blunt when it comes to things he is very passionate about. Like his mother Aphrodite, he has a refined taste when it comes to necessities and clothing. Eros can be described as being sassy and a pure lover. Unlike his mother, he has faith in humanity and what love can do for people. He tries to be there to help out his friends, even if it means putting himself at risk. He also has a bit of a dark side however. After Psyche broke his heart he flew into a rage and murdered hundreds of mortals, and he was willing to let his mother manipulate him into getting Persephone drunk at a party and putting her in the back of Hades' car so his mother would let him see Psyche again (but not before questioning her pettiness, and how she could be so jealous of Persephone). Relationships Psyche Psyche was considered the most beautiful mortal on earth and upon hearing this, Aphrodite gave Eros the task to make her fall in love with the ugliest creature in the world. However, upon seeing Psyche and seeing how her life is in the mortal realm, Eros falls in love with and takes her to Olympus to save her from his mother. All the while keeping his identity hidden from her, the two had a great relationship: he taught her to write and read and treated her with kindness and love. But after speaking with her sisters, Psyche gets the idea to kill Eros for her freedom. Eros catches her before she can cause him harm, ultimately ruining their relationship. Later, Eros admits that he still loves her. Aphrodite Aphrodite is Eros' mother. Eros often times has to do tasks for his mother that he disagrees with, as his mother is holding his lover Psyche against him. This manipulation can lead Eros to commit some shady acts, but he is quick to do what's right. Besides his mother, when it comes to his friends Eros can be very vulnerable and understanding and quick with his wit. Persephone Persephone is a good friend. He is the only one who knows about what Apollo did to her as he was able to tell she was no longer a virgin. Powers and Abilities Eros, being the God of sensual love and beauty has the ability to make others fall in love, however, due to Zeus blaming Eros and Aphrodite for his affairs, Hera ordered the two to never use their lust powers on gods. He is able to tell if you are a virgin or not and can also tell who they had lost it to if they are willing. He also has the power of invisibility and can sprout wings whenever he wants. References Category:Characters Category:Gods